From Boy to Man
by allyelswifto
Summary: Set right after Edward's father died and before Carlisle changed him. How will he handle trying to fill his father's shoes as man of the house? What if his mother gave him that engagement ring for someone else? The last few years of Edward as a human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am trying very hard to get the historical facts right. I'm not sure how the school system was set up or how the girl/boy relationship worked. I will get stuff wrong but please forgive me and remember that it is fiction **

Fifteen year old Edward Masen looked down at his father through watery eyes. The Spanish Influenza was running rampant in the area and his father had been one of the first to come down with symptoms. Now, a few weeks later, he was on his death bed taking his last breaths and taking a final look at his precious son and wife.

"Elizabeth," Edward Masen Sr. breathed barely above a whisper. "Just a moment…with my son…please?"

"Of course darling," she sniffled into her handkerchief and gave her son's arm a firm squeeze on her way out.

"Edward," he began, fighting for every word.

"I'm here, Papa. I'm right here." Edward knelt by his father's bed.

"Son…please promise me…you will be strong…take care of your mother," he forced his heavy eyes open to look at Edward Jr.

Edward nodded, unable to force any words out. A spirit of peace fell upon his father's face. He let out a breath and then grew very still.

The shock took a moment to pass through Edward's body. His father, the man who taught him everything he knew was gone. This fifteen year old kid was in charge of his house and caring for his mother.

He managed to stand on shaky legs and leave the room to find his mother a short way down the hallway.

Upon seeing her son's face, all Elizabeth Masen was able to do was collapse into his arms in a fit of sobs.

"He's gone, Mother," he said evenly. "But it's going to be alright. I promise we are going to be okay."

The next few days of his father's burial went by like a blur. His very last words he ever spoke were to insure that his wife and son would be okay after he passed on. Edward knew he was not ready to fill his father's shoes. He was still a boy in so many ways and was expected to grow up overnight.

"Mother," Edward walked into the room where his mother sat serenely in a rocking chair reading a book. "I'm going to school, is there anything you need?"

"No, son," she smiled and stood up. "You're a good boy, do you know that?" she smoothed out his collar. "You have a good long life ahead of you."

He kissed his mother on the cheek and headed out the door, books in hand.

The chilly Chicago air seemed to pierce right through him. It seemed as if everything in his life was going to be worse than it was before, that was until he saw the young girl with strawberry blonde hair mounting the school staircase in the distance.

Anna O'Malley had been in class with Edward for years. She was about as different from the other young ladies in school as Edward was from the boys. Her face was fair and flawless like Edwards but she never would approach a boy or even accept an offer to be courted by one. Still, her mysterious disposition intrigued Edward and he yearned for the will to approach her.

He walked into the noisy classroom and suddenly felt years older than his peers. He scanned the room for an empty seat and discovered, to his slight joy, that there was one by Anna.

Taking a deep breath, Edward walked through the doorway, ready to face the life that continues to go on as his is turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward settled in the seat next to Anna. She already had her reader out and was going over the poem for the day. God she smelled so good. She paused for a moment from her reading and looked over at him.

"I heard about your father," she tilted her head so that a few strawberry locks framed her face. "I'm so sorry." Her voice had a hint of an Irish accent and her words, though simple, were full of sincerity.

I looked down at my desk and nodded once. "Thank you. We're managing alright."

She nodded in understanding and looked back at her book. That was all she had to say about the matter. She didn't feel the need to fill the air with insincere condolences like so many others did throughout the day.

Edward managed to focus on his studies despite the quiet beauty that held his interest for so long.

One day during lunch, he noticed her seated on a grassy area looking at a book in her lap.

Finally willing to take a chance, he casually strolled over to her.

"Studying during lunch?" he stood over her, casting a shade over the page in her book.

"Studying? Oh…no," she laughed nervously and blushed. "Just some pleasure reading."

"Oh?" he sat down across from her and began tossing his apple up and down in his hand. "What is it?"

Though confused at the sudden attention, Anna held up the book so Edward could see the title.

"Anne of Green Gables. What do you think so far?"

"Well… it's not quite the fairy tale I thought it would be. It's really just a simple orphan girl who can't seem to find anywhere to unleash her imagination. I think that would be very frustrating, don't you?" She had closed her book and was leaning forward now.

"Well," he pondered the thought for a moment, pretending to study his untouched apple. "I suppose everyone needs to have dreams. But sometimes reality itself is so hard to believe that you lose your ability to imagine anything other than what is staring you in the face."

She nodded like she always did. "It must be very hard for you. Do you have brothers and sisters?"

He shook his head.

"Your mother, is she still with you?"

"She is still living, yes. I'm afraid she worries too much about me. I don't want her to stop caring about herself."

With that the bell rang. Edward stood up and reached out his arm, offering Anna his hand. She reluctantly placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

After Arithmetic and History, the students were free to go. He gave Anna a polite goodbye then headed to his after school job. Edward worked at a small drug store between the school and his home. Mr. Chavers, the owner saw Edward as a very hard worker and always tried to help him out as much as he could.

"Edward, that'll be it for today, son," he said as he pulled some cash out of the register and handed it to Edward. "There's a little extra in there, give my condolences to your mother for me?"

"Yes sir I will. Thank you," he looked down and humbly took the stack of bills and took his apron off.

On the walk home he couldn't help but glance into the windows of the lower level apartments lining the downtown Chicago streets. He was comforted knowing that he was not alone in his struggles.

The city had families of every kind, no mother, no father, siblings caring for younger siblings, poor families and abusive parents. Though he hated the way he felt, he felt much better knowing that people wouldn't look at him any different for not having a father. He still had a chance to please his dad and become as good a man as he was.

With that, Edward Masen held his head high and felt proud for the first time in his life. He was studying hard, building a future to make something of his life and he was providing for his mother.

"Edward, you're home early!" his mother gleefully greeted her son. She worked as a seamstress during the day and by evening her eyes looked strained and exhausted.

He smiled gently and handed her the money he made that afternoon.

"Oh Edward, that is yours. I don't need your money. You go spend it on something for yourself."

"No," he replied simply. "I am giving it to you for us. I promised Father."

Elizabeth sighed as he placed the money in her hand and holding both his hands on hers.

The next day Edward could not help but be excited to see Anna again. He never really took an interest in any girls, though many were interested in him. And he certainly never thought the first girl to catch his attention would be quiet book reader.

After school he managed to catch her as she was on her way out.

"May I walk with you?" he politely asked.

"Well…sure but I'm not going home," she explained. "I like to walk in the park after school while the weather is still fairly warm."

"I would love to join you if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," she smiled as he offered her his arm.

"What do you want to do with your life? You know after you get out of here?" she questioned as they strolled along the pathway weaving through the small park nestled in the middle of the city.

"Medical school hopefully. I'm good at the sciences and I'd love to be able to care for people." Edward smiled as he spoke of his passion. "What about you? Writer perhaps?"

Anna shrugged. "I really don't know, Edward."

He loved when she said his name.

"It's overwhelming. My mother had no opportunities in Ireland. Now that I've reached this point, I feel like I'm at a cross roads in life and now I just don't know where to go from here." She stopped walking and stood to face Edward. "I know I'm not making any sense," she laughed as a blush tinted her fair face.

"You're making perfect sense," he whispered into her ear and brushed a small kiss on her cheek.


End file.
